


Палата

by blackfilm



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Fucked up romance, Hospitals, Hugs, M/M, ex-lovers, на грани OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm
Summary: Формула любви в NGE звучит как «I need you».
Relationships: Fuyutsuki Kouzou/Ikari Gendou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Палата

  
  
  
— Вы узнали, где он?

— Пока нет.

Фуюцки перевел взгляд на часы на столе. Их прямоугольное электронное табло мерцало зеленым светом, равнодушно отсчитывая секунды. Девять часов. Девять часов с момента исчезновения, и Кил Лоренц уже здесь. Впечатляющая скорость.

— Его поведение в последнее время непредсказуемо. — Кил надавил костяшками пальцев на поверхность стола, словно пытаясь придать дополнительный вес своим словам: — Мы не можем позволить непредсказуемым людям руководить проектом.

— Он вернется, — коротко бросил Фуюцки. Встал из-за стола и подошел к защитному стеклу, открывающему вид на безбрежный темнеющий Геофронт. Россыпи красных и желтых огоньков перемигивались там, где круглосуточно трудились машины, без устали перекраивая землю под их нужды, с нуля создавая новую грандиозную инфраструктуру. — Ему нужно время, только и всего.

Но представлялись ему глаза Гендо, когда тот понял, что датчики на Юи больше не передают показания. Дикий страх застыл в этих глазах, и Фуюцки знал этот животный страх — он видел его у умирающих, видел много раз... гораздо больше, чем хотел бы. Это был ужас человека, осознающего, что он теряет самое ценное, что он соскальзывает с палубы корабля в океанскую пучину — и пытается ухватиться за тросы, за ванты, за любой самый иллюзорный шанс, и не находит себе спасения.

— Вы хорошо его знаете?

Фуюцки неопределенно двинул плечами.

— Тогда скажите мне: что за человек Гендо Икари?

«Чертов истерик, — мысленно ответил Фуюцки, всматриваясь в неугасимые огоньки, зажженные их общим стремлением сохранить человечество как вид. Его глаза были болезненно сухи после суток бодрствования. — Змея, прячущаяся в высокой траве. Маньяк, которому нельзя доверить и стрелки на путях переводить».

И с убеждением произнес: — Человек, понимающий свою ответственность. И свою роль.

— О, все эти роли, что мы вынуждены играть, — деланно усмехнулся Кил. — И какую роль вы для него играете, Фуюцки?

Фуюцки не удостоил его ответом. Ответ, он подозревал, и не был нужен. Он повернулся к Килу и они долго смотрели друг на друга, один холодно, другой насмешливо, но за улыбкой, за нечитаемыми темными очками чувствовалась неприязнь, и чувствовалось колкое раздражение. Так они стояли, изучая друг друга, а потом Кил вдруг поскучнел и проговорил уже деловито и сухо:

— Трое суток. Если положение не изменится в течение трех суток, все ставки отменяются и Икари в свободном плавании.

— Пять, — не согласился Фуюцки, сам удивляясь своей наглости. — Мы не морскую свинку потеряли.

Кил собирался сказать что-то — что-то неодобрительное, судя по поджатым губам, — но Фуюцки быстро перебил:

— Пять, или вам придется разыскивать и меня тоже.

Это было рискованно. Он рисковал и прекрасно знал это. Кил не питал к нему симпатий, и мог приказать посадить его под домашний арест, просто воспользовавшись удачным случаем.   
Но тот лишь хмыкнул.

— Пять так пять, — неожиданно миролюбиво согласился он. — А пока наслаждайтесь единоличным управлением Gehirn, профессор.

Фуюцки поклонился ему на прощание. Это было легко. Что угодно, только бы не видеть больше совообразного ублюдка. Желательно ближайшие лет десять.

Кил помедлил на полпути к дверям.

— Кстати, не знаю, слышали ли вы... Полиция заинтересовалась вопросом, как именно вы потеряли вашу... морскую свинку. Советовал бы вам придумать удовлетворительную версию. И найти вашего беглеца быстрее, чем найдут они.

После ухода Кила он упал в кресло, совершенно вымотанный. Держать лицо было больше не перед кем, и он навалился на стол Гендо, уткнувшись горячим лбом в сложенные ладони.

— Ну же, Икари, где ты, черт возьми? — прошептал он. Его дыхание туманило тусклый полированный металл. — Где ты, когда ты нужен?  
  
  
***  
 _(одиннадцать лет спустя)_  
  
  
Они забрали все личные вещи, включая его наручные часы, и он стал определять время по визитам медицинского персонала: они появлялись каждые три часа или около того, осматривали его, брали кровь и пробы для цитологии. Сперва его держали в изоляторе в полном одиночестве — как он догадался, в целях безопасности, директива 301-2 или 301-3, если память не изменяла ему, и какое-то время он развлекал себя мыслями о возможном заражении ангелом — чем-то вроде Ируила, но биологической природы, тайный подарок Seele на прощание: паразит, который сможет получить контроль над заместителем командующего Nerv.

Он попытался представить их контакт. Что бы делал ангел,окажись он на его месте? Попробовал бы сразу проникнуть в Терминальную догму, или выбрал бы какую-то другую, более изощренную стратегию? Некоторым из них была присуща определенная разумность; разумность других они, вероятно, просто не могли постичь. Большинство людей чувствовали естественное отвращение к ангелам, и он мог их понять, хотя больше и не разделял это чувство, — его первоначальный страх давно уступил место любопытству. Эта форма жизни вызывала у него смутно осознаваемое восхищение, исследовательский трепет перед возможностями, лежащими вне привычных углеродных соединений.

В отчетах, которые он получил после инцидента с Тодзи Сузухарой, пилот утверждал, что ничего не помнил — но биопараметрические данные свидетельствовали о том, что все время нападения он был в сознании, и Фуюцки списывал его амнезию на посттравматическую природу. Ангел мог контролировать еву вне зависимости от наличия пилота, а значит, оставил его внутри ради... интереса? На всякий случай? Из самозащиты, как заложника? Фуюцки не имел пока достаточных оснований предполагать в нем такой уровень когнитивных способностей, тем более требующих практически человеческой эмпатии; тем не менее, картина рисовалась достаточно интригующая — ангел был способен к обучению, и скорее всего мог учиться у своего противника. 

«Мне надо поговорить с командующим», — сказал он, но они молчали за прозрачными масками своих костюмов биологической защиты, и по их поведению он сделал вывод, что Икари нет на месте, — потому что иначе он уже был бы здесь. Фуюцки знал это наверняка.

Затем его перевели в обычную палату, но он по-прежнему не мог покинуть ее самостоятельно, и снаружи, как он успел заметить, дежурили знакомые люди в черном. Бессмысленность происходящего — в частности, бездарная трата драгоценного времени, которого у них осталось не так уж много, — постепенно начинала действовать ему на нервы.

По крайней мере теперь он мог принять обычный душ, без антисептиков. Фуюцки отклеил полоски пластыря, осторожно вытянул иглу капельницы из вены и зажал согнутую в локте руку. Он уже спустил ноги с кровати, чтобы найти больничные тапки, когда дверь в палату внезапно открылась и на пороге появился Гендо.

Это было неожиданно. Фуюцки не мог решить, что хуже: остаться сидеть или встать, как положено по уставу, и предстать перед ним в неглиже (нелепая больничная рубашка в горошек смущала его, и вообще была слишком уж похожа на платье). Но Гендо бросил на него пронзительный взгляд и прошел мимо, разрешая его сомнения. Он остановился у окна и раздвинул вертикальные белые жалюзи двумя пальцами. Потом отпустил.

— Тот человек мертв, — сказал он через некоторое время.

Фуюцки знал, о ком речь. «Тот человек» неоднократно всплывал в их разговорах.

— Я знал, что так будет, — кивнул он. Вопреки собственным словам он ощущал нечто вроде разочарования. Кадзи всегда казался ему слишком жизнелюбивым чтобы умереть; он принадлежал к тем редким людям, умеющим наслаждаться существованием во всех его проявлениях.

— Кстати, это он помог мне сбежать, — заметил Фуюцки, как бы невзначай, и Гендо повернулся к нему. Руки он прятал в карманах форменных брюк, фалды вечно расстегнутого кителя были небрежно смяты.

— Похоже, что он был тройным агентом, а не двойным, как мы думали, — медленно произнес он, разглядывая Фуюцки, и тому снова стало неуютно под этим испытующим взглядом. — Но он так и не соизволил поведать, в чем был смысл его представления.

Поведать кому? Фуюцки провел достаточно времени с Гендо, чтобы научиться читать между строк, но сейчас он пожалел об этом своем таланте. Он ведь был одним из них. Кадзи был одним из них. Пусть изменником, но своим. 

— Поправляйтесь.

Пожелав ему выздоровления, хотя Фуюцки не был болен, Гендо направился к двери. Он был без перчаток.

Пахли ли его перчатки порохом?

— Это было так необходимо? — бросил ему вслед Фуюцки.

Он не ждал ответа, это был больше риторический вопрос. Но Гендо остановился.

— Он был предателем, — констатация факта.

— Нет, я имел в виду, делать это... лично.

— Все личные дела должны решаться лично.

Гендо проговорил это бесстрастно, как диктор, зачитывающий объявление. Фуюцки уставился в пол, избегая его взгляда. Собственные голые колени на периферии зрения казались чем-то чуждым и непривычным.

— Также я приказал уволить всю смену охраны за те сутки, — добавил он. Фуюцки покачал головой:

— Это лишнее. Они не виноваты, что безопасность оказалась скомпрометирована. 

— Потому что вы позволили себе расслабиться, — холодно заметил Гендо.

— Потому что никто не может быть настороже все время, — огрызнулся Фуюцки. — Кроме вас, конечно.

Он взглянул на Гендо и тут же пожалел о своих словах. Гендо не выглядел воинственно, он выглядел смертельно усталым. Как человек, не евший пару дней: заострившиеся скулы и землистый цвет лица; его обычно аккуратно выстриженная борода неумолимо захватывала щеки. Фуюцки захотелось снять с него очки. Хотелось потрогать это лицо, знакомое и такое чужое. Он принялся разглаживать складку на простыне, чтобы занять руки.

— Забудьте, — выговорил он с усилием. — Я не должен был... Должно быть, это событие повлияло на меня сильнее, чем я думал.

Он вскинул голову.

Гендо неуверенно шагнул к нему, будто колеблясь, и Фуюцки почти одновременно поднялся с кровати навстречу. Он по-прежнему остро ощущал свою уязвимость под тонким слоем больничной робы рядом с полностью одетым Гендо. Было ли это еще одной составляющей какого-то извращенного наказания? Фуюцки не исключал такую возможность.

Порыв ветра хлестнул крупными дождевыми каплями по стеклу, и в комнате стало как будто темнее. Молчание нависало над ними как массивная волна.

— Вы ничего не спрашиваете про похищение, — отрывисто заметил Фуюцки. — Вам не интересно, что я им рассказал?

Гендо прищурился:

— А вы рассказали?

— О, идите к черту, Икари.

Досада свербила у него в душе. На что он рассчитывал? На благодарность? Сочувствие? Как глупо было ожидать подобного от этого человека. Икари принимал каждую жертву как само собой разумеющееся, а что при этом переживал невольный донор, его никогда не интересовало. Его хладнокровность пугала — всех, кроме Фуюцки. Может быть, потому, что он знал Гендо раньше. Может быть, потому что видел его в процессе развития. Или, может быть, потому что он сам был не так уж далек от — но об этом он старался не думать. В любом случае, Фуюцки знал, что еще пять лет назад не допустил бы такой отвратительной слабости и не перепутал главнокомандующего Nerv с человеком, которому можно довериться. Это был вопрос простой субординации.

Ему хотелось уйти, скрыться с глаз, все равно куда, но когда он двинулся в сторону душевой, Гендо неожиданно цепко перехватил его за правое запястье. Он повернул к себе его руку и долго разглядывал засохший кровяной потек в локтевом сгибе. Потом поднял глаза на Фуюцки. Поправил очки неестественным, скованным движением.

— Я думал, что вас убьют, — поделился он. 

— Но вас бы это не остановило. — Фуюцки ощущал себя как во сне. Только ком в горле был слишком реален, и напряжение стискивало челюсти.

— Нет, — твердо произнес Гендо, и Фуюцки закрыл глаза. Отяжелевшие веки казались горячими, как при лихорадке.

Когда он открыл их снова, Гендо смотрел куда-то поверх его головы, в угол комнаты.

— Я думал, что вас убьют, — повторил он с непонятным упорством.

И вдруг заключил Фуюцки в крепкое объятие. Так неловко и неожиданно, что Фуюцки столкнулся с ним грудью, задохнувшись то ли от удара, то ли от внезапности близости: Гендо оплел его как спрут и прижал к себе в какой-то противоестественной пародии на нежность, не заботясь о чужом чувстве достоинства, игнорируя все принятые правила поведения. Ошарашенный Фуюцки ощущал, как бьется его сердце. Ощущал тепло тела и слабый запах шампуня от щекочущих висок волос. Все ощущалось слишком остро сквозь тонкую рубашку. Он с трудом высвободил правую руку, чтобы обхватить спину Гендо в ответ, сгрести в кулак воротник кителя, и память услужливо подкинула ему ассоциацию — беспомощное отчаяние хватающегося за соломинку, соскальзывание в морскую пучину.

— Я думал, что больше тебя не увижу, — выдохнул Гендо ему куда-то в шею. Мурашки пробежали по спине.

— Как я думал в две тысячи четвертом. — Фуюцки выпустил воротник и вслепую коснулся его затылка. Запустил пальцы в гладкие волосы.

— Это другое. — Шрамированная ладонь двинулась вверх по его спине.

— То же самое. То же самое, — пробормотал он с какой-то отчаянной безнадежностью. Тяжесть прожитых лет вдруг разом навалилась на него, придавив к земле. Он будто исполнял одну и ту же экзистенциальную пьесу, раз за разом, как про́клятая марионетка, и в памяти Фуюцки всплыли давние слова Кила, когда они еще были по одну сторону баррикад.

Рука Гендо легла ему на талию, и он поразился естественности этого жеста, его уверенной привычности. Будто не было всех этих лет.

Он дернулся, ощутив смазанное прикосновение губ к его шее, случайное или нет. Это было уже слишком. Он поспешно высвободился из объятий, пока его реакция не стала очевидна. Гендо не пытался его удержать. По его лицу было совершенно непонятно, о чем он думает.

Чистая физиология, сказал себе Фуюцки. Чистая физиология и случайные ошибки, с которыми приходится смиряться и жить дальше. Босой, он подошел к окну, одним движением сдвинул жалюзи в сторону, и палату залил бледный разреженный свет дня. Жизнь, какая бы она ни была, продолжалась.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Палата для одного](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370735) by [blackfilm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfilm/pseuds/blackfilm)




End file.
